debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Intelligence
Description Intelligence is the ability to apply knowledge to manipulate one's environment or to think abstractly as measured by objective criteria. While brawn is always helpful for fights, someone with brains may show superior. Types *'Academic Intelligence:' Intelligence based on a characters academics or field, the highest levels of these characters are naturally knowledgeable in many fields allowing them to use it to their advantage. *'Combat Intelligence:' Intelligence based on combat, this can range from experience in different forms of martial arts, to street fighting, to knowledge on ones ability and how to use it properly. *'Street Intelligence:' Intelligence based on outside influences and the world around one, these work around manipulating, convincing, etc. These characters at their best can talk people out of fighting, get info, and more. Intelligence Levels *'Mindless:' Lack a cognitive mind having them lack cognitive thought. These beings normally repeat the same word or speak in incomprehensible words and mumbles. *'Animalistic:' Beings, that only possess basic reasoning, awareness, and problem-solving skills. *'Mental Disability:' Person below average intellects and unremarkable skills. Person normally has an IQ of 1 to 84. *'Average:' Characters of average intelligence. While they have more developed intelligence in certain subjects, in many cases, their overall intelligence remains average. Person normally has an IQ of 85 to 114, *'Above Average/Bright:': Characters that show greater cognitive ability than the norm, but do not particularly stand out in any intellectual or academic fields. Person normally has an IQ of 115 to 129. *'Gifted:' Character that demonstrate high reasoning ability, can master concepts with few repetitions, and display high performance capability in intellectual, creative, or specific academic fields. Person normally has an IQ of 130 to 180. *' Genius:': Genius level intelligence in one, or a few, areas of research. Individuals with an exceptional capacity for knowledge and intelligence, generally in one area of varying depth, often possessed by fictional scientists and strategists. This level of intelligence is the level of actual geniuses and famous intellectuals in the real world and, in lieu of better feats, should be the default intelligence category for fictional characters treated as if they have exceptional or superhuman intelligence. IQ is well above 180. *' Extraordinary Genius:' Individuals whose knowledge spreads over many fields of science and who vastly surpass the intellects of the smartest humans on Earth. At this level, many are capable of creating futuristic technology, executing complex strategies even under high pressure, and potentially even accurately predicting the future through sheer mental calculations, or outperforming supercomputers. This is where super scientists of exceptional scientific knowledge begin to appear. *' Supergenius:': The highest level of non-omniscient intellect, possessed by those individuals with unfathomably superhuman intelligence and usually extensive mastery of most, or all, branches of science. Characters of such a scale tend to be super scientists capable of creating impossibly advanced physics-defying and reality-warping fantasy technology even with just household items, and outsmarting even other extremely intelligent individuals. Supergeniuses can often easily process calculations beyond modern humanity's combined capabilities on their own, and quickly come up with extremely complex plans. *' Nigh-Omniscient:' Character knows almost everything in existence while being blocked from certain details or being limited in other ways, possibly only being able to see one timeline or universe, or have just small patches of information that are missing or blocked out. Thus allowing one to keep their sense of free will and uncertainty. *' Omniscient:' Character is in a state of having all knowledge, or in other words, knowing everything. They know everything that their opponent is going to do before they do it, and exactly what to do to win any fight. However, knowledge of other fictions is not a requirement for omniscience, so a character that knows everything about their own fictional franchise is considered to be omniscient in a versus thread. Category:Important